rc_revengefandomcom-20200213-history
RC Revenge Pro
RC Revenge Pro is a port of the original RC Revenge for the PlayStation 2 console. The game features the same core gameplay as RC Revenge, featuring all of the previous cars, tracks and items, along with graphical improvements and a handful of additional vehicles. The game also adds an additional set of tracks; Pirate World. Site Description This description is taken from the original RC Revenge Pro site, which can be viewed here. "Who says big power can't come in small packages? Grab the controls. And hold on for dear life with the most electrifying, high-speed racing experience available on land, sea, and everywhere in between RC Revenge Pro delivers racing like you've never seen before. It's arcade RC action so intense you won't believe your eyes. Special Features: * Immerse yourself in the wild racing world with state-of-the-art graphics! * Kick into overdrive with over 30 super-flying vehicles, including the first-ever RC boats! * Race and wreck in enchanting movie-themed worlds - including Scary Haunted Houses, Futuristic Moon Bases, Lost Inca Temples, a Monster Invasion Zone, a Zany Cartoon World and an exclusive Pirate themed world! * Blow away the competition with outrageous weapons like the Shock-Wave, Bouncing Mines, and the awesome Ultimate Weapon. * All-new rear-view mirror will enable the player to see what's lurking behind them! * Tear it up on an infinite number of tracks with the updated Track editor. * Multi-Player action with 2 player split screen. * Water-specific and hybrid tracks allow boats and cars to race against each other. * New vehicles will be gained by completion of challenge cups each with its own unique special weapon. * Handbrake feature gives the player ability(sic) to power-slide or perform super-tight turns."Source Gameplay RC Revenge Pro is a racing game that functions very similarly to the likes of games such as Mario Kart. Players are tasked with selecting their RC vehicle and are pitted against a field of AI racers, with the ultimate goal of being to finish in first place by whatever means necessary. Players can collect items by driving through special pickups, which can be used to either assist the player or hinder others progress. Tracks take place on various movie sets covering the worlds AKLM Studios, Horror World, Jungle World, Monster World, Planet Adventure, and the aforementioned Pirate World. (This game isn't known for creative names, before you ask.) Each world is divided into four tracks which all come with a Normal, Mirror, Reverse, and Mirror Reverse variant, though many of them require unlocking before the player is free to select and use them. RC Revenge Pro features a roster of 19 unique vehicles, each with a special boat form (besides UFO, which just uses its normal model) accessible by traveling through a special gate, where falling into water would otherwise respot the car back to the track. Many tracks feature boat and car section that intertwine and can be used by multiple vehicles at the same time, where other exclusively use boat or car sections. The game also features a Track Editor that allows custom tracks to be made and played in Single Race mode. Available modes are as follows. * ''Championship'','' the main mode of the game. The player is sent through a multi race cup scoring points as they go. The winner is determined by which car collected the most points over the course of the game. Most items are unlocked in this mode. * ''Single Race, which allows the player to pick any unlocked car and track to race on. * Time Trial, a solo racing mode devoted to beating staff times. Concept 3000 and UFO are both unlocked here. * Multiplayer Race, an unfortunately rather low quality split-screen racing mode for two players. It otherwise functions identically to Single Race. Cars RC Revenge Pro stars a colorful roster of 19 vehicles that all behave and look radically different. Typically, the AI will only drive vehicles the player has unlocked, though non-unlocked vehicles can still appear in Championship mode, being the vehicle the player will unlock if they finish the Championship in first. For example, Jungle Ranger, appears in the Bronze Cup before it is formally unlocked. Starter These vehicles do not have to be unlocked. RCAction.jpg|RC Action|link=RC Action PhatTrucker.jpg|Phat Trucker|link=Phat Trucker NitroxXli.jpg|Nitrox Xli|link=Nitrox Xli Griffin.jpg|Griffin|link=Griffin F1.jpg|F1|link=F1 CanaryXL.jpg|Canary XL|link=Canary XL DarkAvenger.jpg|Dark Avenger|link=Dark Avenger BigMomma.jpg|Big Momma|link=Big Momma BaddRC.jpg|Badd RC|link=Badd RC Unlockable These vehicles must be unlocked before they can be used by the player. Their unlock method is shown on their article. Concept3000.jpg|Concept 3000|link=Concept 3000 ZanyZoomer.jpg|Zany Zoomer|link=Zany Zoomer LunarLoader.jpg|Lunar Loader|link=Lunar Loader TheCorporal.jpg|The Corporal|link=The Corporal BigRock.jpg|Big Rock|link=Big Rock Yella.jpg|Yella|link=Yella UFO.jpg|UFO|link=UFO SkullDuggery.jpg|Skull Duggery|link=Skull Duggery Sarge.jpg|Sarge|link=Sarge Tracks RC Revenge Pro features 30 unique tracks, not counting variants. Half of these tracks are "sequels" to the originals, changing routes, adding new obstacles, and more. Horror World * Trials From The Crypt * I Know What You Drove Last Summer * Trials From The Crypt: The Director's Cut * I Still Know What You Drove Last Summer Planet Adventure * Cars Attacks! * A Space Odd RC * Cars Attacks! Again! * 20:1 A Space Odd RC - Digitally Remastered Jungle World * Temple Of Vroom * Racers Of The Lost Park * Temple Of Vroom - The Awakening * Racers Of The Lost Park - Collectors Edition AKLM Studios * Hilltop Hairpins * Calamity Canyon * Hilltop Hairpins - Special Edition * Calamity Canyon - Live And Dangerous Monster World * It Came To Have A Race * Attack Of The Killer Toy Motors * It Came To Have Another Race * Return Of The Killer Toy Motors Pirate World * Cut-Throttle Island * Pile-Ups Of The High Seas * Cut-Throttle Island - Uncut * Pile-Ups Of The High Seas - The Legacy Category:Games